


Sweet Spells

by the_redhead_who_writes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Egos, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Potion AU, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be gentle, Why Did I Write This?, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_redhead_who_writes/pseuds/the_redhead_who_writes
Summary: "Marvin unwittingly unleashes his rabbit in the Septiceye House, and with it, a spell that leaves the residents reeling." A fluffy, sappy fic rated T for a touch of language.





	Sweet Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Ok dorks, this one is sort of a doozy. Based on a love potion AU I found on Tumblr, it's my first ever YouTuber fanfiction,  
> so please be gentle! It's cheesy, cliche, and feels like something I scribbled down mid-fever dream, but regardless, it's mine. I hope you all enjoy a little magic and madness! 
> 
> (P.S. ”Liebling” = “Darling” in German)

Marvin had noticed Bunny acting strangely disobedient the past few days; refusing to cooperate during tricks, chewing the bars of her cage at night, hiding from him around the house. He was getting fed up, so naturally, he decided a little attitude adjustment was in order.

After finding her sulking behind the couch, Marvin took her back to his room and set her back in her cage. She watched him grumpily as he began flipping through his spellbook, skimming the pages before coming to a lengthy passage about correcting behaviour. Wincing at the numerous chapters, he chose the first spell he saw at random. What could go wrong?

Taking out his magic wand, he cleared his throat and pointed at Bunny, reading the unfamiliar incantation in a measured voice.

Pink smoke filled the room with a bang, smelling of sweet, burnt sugar. Marvin choked on the strange cloud before it dissipated, revealing Bunny’s empty cage… and a door left ajar.

The Magician gulped.

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for you to be woken up by the sounds of some new calamity. Shouting, running footsteps, even oddly-coloured green flames licking underneath your bedroom door; you’d seen it all and then some.

But today, you just weren’t in the mood.

Sniffling miserably under the mountains of blankets on your bed, you cursed your cold. With your nose plugged and head pounding, you were already having a decidedly crappy morning when a loud boom sounded in Marvin’s room upstairs.

 _Figures_.

You groaned into your pillow, sluggishly rolling out of bed. Opening the door, you arched a brow at a trail of bright pink mist floating through the hallways. Hesitantly, you lowered a hand to touch it. When nothing seemed to happen, you guessed it was safe enough and headed to grab an Advil before interrogating Marvin.

The mist was in the bathroom too, floating around your feet in small clouds. You had half a mind to wonder about it, but then a fluffy streak shot out at you from behind the shower curtain. You yelped, instinctively grabbing it before recognizing the trembling form as Marvin’s rabbit, its fur sparkling with an unnatural pink sheen.

 _So Marvin’s practicing some new trick,_ you thought dryly. _Poor thing…_

You maneuvered the bunny to cradle it against your chest. After taking something for your headache, you hummed soothingly to the shaking creature as you headed downstairs to the kitchen.

There you found Chase, sprawled across the living room couch, snoring loudly with the television blaring. You grinned at his squished face; no doubt he’d crashed after staying up too late during one his gaming sessions.

You put Bunny down on the loveseat and waded through more pink fog to turn off the TV. Then you heard rustling, and when you turned back around, Chase was sitting up, groggily rubbing his eyes with a major case of bedhead. His hat must’ve fallen off while he was sleeping.

He stifled a yawn, and you chuckled. “Morning sleepyhead.”

Chase blinked, looking at you hazily. “…Hey, (Y/N)…”

You rolled your eyes. “What were you playing this time; Mario Kart or Overwatch?”

“…Mario Kart. I’m stuck on Rainbow Road.”

You laughed at how out of it he sounded, moving to pull open the curtains. “Fair enough. Maybe I can help later? I’m a bit rusty, but two heads are better than one!”

There was no response, and suddenly a weight slammed into your back. You gasped as arms encircled you, a warm body pressed flush against yours. “Chase…?”

The man behind you sighed, resting his chin on the top of your head. “Do that again…”

“Uh… do what?”

“Laugh. I freakin’ love hearing your laugh, man…”

Confused, you turned around in the Ego’s embrace to stare at him. “You’re more tired than I thought. Maybe you should go lie back down for a bit.”

Chase pouted. “ _Noooo_ , I’m fine. I just wanna hear you laugh, that’s all!”

He smiled innocently, then his fingers moved to your sides.

Your eyes widened. “Chase, no, don’t-!”

A giggle burst from your lips as Chase prodded your stomach through your pajama top, tickling you without mercy. You laughed yourself breathless, squirming in his grip until he finally relented.

You panted, annoyed and flustered. “What... the heck… was that for?”

The hyper-Ego just grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “You’re really cute, lookin’ all red like that!”

You gaped, mind reeling. “Ok, seriously, what’s going on? Are you and Marvin pulling another weird prank?”

Suddenly his smiled vanished, and he loosened his hold on you. You took advantage of the opportunity, slipping out of his grasp as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, frowning.

“Why are ya thinkin’ about Marvin, huh? What about me?”

Your eyes bugged. “Nope, that’s it. Something’s wrong with you.”

Grabbing Chase’s wrist, you headed upstairs, the Ego trailing behind you. He seemed contented again now that you were holding his hand.

“Where are we going?” he asked excitedly, and you shook your head exasperatedly.

“To see Schneeplestein. I think you caught my cold and it’s messing with your brain.”

Chase whined, tugging on your hand childishly. “I said I was _fiiiiine_. I don’t want you to be hanging around that weirdo Doctor!”

You turned your head at his words with a scoff. “You’re possessive when you’re sick.”

Chase just blinked, staring at you unabashedly as you both climbed the stairs to knock on the Doctor’s bedroom door, passing through more of those pink clouds.

You knew it was still early, so you were a little surprised when Schneep actually answered, flinging the door open in a rush.

He was already dressed in his lab coat and hat for some reason, with his stethoscope hanging around his neck and his surgeon’s mask covering his mouth.

“Vhat, vhat iz it?” the German snapped irritably.

“Sorry Schneep, hope we aren’t bothering you,” you apologized quickly.

The man blinked, almost as if he hadn’t realized you were there. “Ah, it iz you (Y/N)..."

You frowned, taking in his disheveled appearance. “Is... everything ok?”

Schneeplestein shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose above his glasses. “Nein, it is fine. I… I vas just running some tests.”

“‘Tests’? What happened?”

The Doctor irritably yanked off his hat and mask, shoving them in his coat pocket. “I do not know, though I fear something iz not quite right vith me.”

 

Your features coloured with sympathy and you let go of Chase, ignoring his whines. “It looks like there might be a bug going around. Anything I can do?”

The usually stoic Ego opened his mouth, then closed it, cheeks tinting red. “Zat is… very kind. Please, come in.” He stepped back into his room and you dragged Chase inside.

Schneep was already in full swing; a heart monitor beeped steadily, his eye-chart pulled out, and his computer was churning out statistics at a blinding speed. It looked like he’d been running a full-diagnostic on himself.

You bit your lip. “Chase, can you wait over there for just a second?”

Chase nodded, eagerly moving to sit in Schneep’s desk chair. “Totally! But you won’t take too long with him, right?” He cocked his head to the side like a puppy, and you resisted the urge to “ _aww._ ”

“We’ll work as fast as we can, right Doc?” You grinned over your shoulder to see the German man skimming over a long print out. At your words, his grip on the paper tightened.

“Yes… of course ve vill.”

Satisfied, Chase beamed. You left him to lean over the Doctor’s shoulder and peer at the sheet in his hands. “Is that your heart rate?” you asked, and Schneep jumped at your nearness.

“Uh, yes it iz. However, I have noted it to be irregularly fast.”

You hummed in agreement. “We should figure out when you first started feeling sick, and what other symptoms you’ve developed. Then we can compare them to Chase, and see whether or not you’ve both got the same thing.”

Schneeplestein nodded distractedly, turning away from his computer. “Vell, I vas fine this morning vhen I first voke up, but soon after, I began experiencing shortness of breath.” You nodded, and he continued. “My thoughts vere muddled, and I struggled to focus.”

That definitely sounded like Chase.

“Any coughing, or sneezing? Maybe a headache?” you questioned.

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair agitatedly. “Nein, nothing like zhat.”

“Hmm…” More on impulse than anything else, you lifted a hand to his forehead. “Well, you definitely feel flushed, and you do look a little red.” You peeked over at Chase, thinking for a moment, when suddenly you found yourself being whirled around and backed against the computer desk.

Schneep’s gaze was piercing, the hand you’d had against his forehead now held tight to his chest. You squeaked as a gloved hand came up to cup your chin, keeping your eyes locked on his. “Schneep, w-what are you-”

“Vhy do you make me feel this vay?” The question was abrupt, whispered in a low, hoarse voice. “My heart drums vhen you are in my thoughts… in my sights. Vhen you valked in with _him_ ,” he spat, seemingly disgusted by even mentioning Chase, “Vhy did I have the urge to pull you close to me?”

You swallowed, free hand gripping the edge of the desk. “Schneep, wait, you’re not thinking clearly! You-you’re being affected by whatever Chase has!”

Schneep blinked, and he let go of your wrist to tuck a piece of your hair back. “You are alvays so kind… Assisting me vith my vork… Vorrying about us… Your brilliance is matched only by your beauty, _liebling…”_

His tone was sincere, almost _reverent_ , and your breath stuttered to a stop as he leaned in closer, closer, _closer…_

A thunk, and Schneep recoiled slightly, growling, “Can’t you tell vhen you’re not vanted, boy?”

He addressed whom you could only assume to be Chase, and you saw out of the corner of your eye the other Ego was standing behind the two of you wielding a… tissue box?

“Back off man! You’re freaking them out!”

You nearly sagged with relief. _Thank you, Chase!_

“And they’re with me, so don’t bother trying anything lame.”

_Never mind._

Slowly, Schneep pulled away. “You truly zhink you are a more deserving man zhan myself?”

Chase scoffed, already shouting something back, but you weren’t paying attention anymore.

You had no idea what was going on this morning, but the one thing you _did_ know was that you needed to figure it out.

 _Alone_.

With Schneep and Chase distracted by… whatever it was they were yelling about, you quickly snuck past them, quietly pulling the door shut behind you. Then you were rushing down the hallway, back towards the direction of your room.

Just as you turned the corner, you collided with a firm chest. You groaned, headache spiking before looking up, and your stomach sank. Anti was glaring down at you with an unreadable expression.

“Uhh, hi Anti…”

A sneer from the man now towering over you. “Going somewhere?”

“Oh, you know, just back to my room…”

You smiled meekly before slipping past him. Or tried to, anyway. His hand slammed against the wall beside your head, effectively pinning you in place.

You sucked in a breath, and Anti leered at you. “What’s your hurry?”

A tremor shuddered through you. Normally you were on decent terms with the demon, but you weren’t an idiot; you were well aware of his power.

“A-Anti? What is it?”

The demon growled, his smirk vanishing. “Don’t fuck with me!” His voice rose and fell in pitch as his form began to glitch spastically. His eyes scanned your face, a swirling vortex of blues, greens and inky black. "͉̩̭̜͍ͅWh̦͓̲a̰̻t͇ d̲̱̣̥ḭ̣̗̘d̤̻̝̳̦͍̺ ̦̮̤y̥̗̼͖̭o̦̤͉̺̦̱u̘̞̹͖̫͓ ͎̘͖͇d̲̮̖̘͕o͕̦̩?̭͙"̩̲ he hissed, rage marring his features. "̯̠͚̭͕̗͍T̪͚e̠̖l̳̤͔l̰͚̱̮̦ ̩̞m͓e̮̬̳͉͎!̟̬"

You paled. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Anti laughed, cold and high-pitched. “Don’t play games with me! I’ve watched you scurry around the house with that idiot and _‘ze good Doctor’_ ,” he mocked, grinning widely. “You’ve got them wrapped around your fingers…”

His breath was hot on your neck, lips trailing over your ear. “And now… you’ve done something to me… “ A hum against your skin, and another giggle. “You smell different today… so sweet.”

You froze, having no idea what to do. You couldn’t possibly overpower him, and there was no way you could slip out of his vice-like grip. You clenched your hands, trying to think on the fly, when suddenly a red handkerchief appeared over Anti’s eyes.

“What the fuck?!”

“(Y/N), THIS WAY!”

The demon snarled furiously, reaching up to claw at the makeshift blindfold. It held tight, and you took the opening, dashing down the hall to the only open door - Marvin’s room.

The door swung shut as soon as you made it in, and you leaned against the frame, sinking to your knees as you gasped for breath.

“Are you hurt?” Marvin’s soft, concerned voice made you look up. The Magician was anxiously wringing his hands, peering down at you from behind his usual cat mask.

You nodded briefly. “No… no, I’m ok.”

Marvin sighed, a relieved smile on his face. “Good, I-I’m glad!”

The temporary moment of peace was forgotten as you stood up, rounding on him.

“What did you do Marvin?!” you accused, “Between the explosion from this morning, that weird mist everywhere, and your rabbit's new dye job, I know you had something to do with it!”

You paced back and forth, rambling off the top of your head despite the growing pressure behind your eyes until Marvin finally clapped his hands onto your shoulders with a guilty look.

“Alright, so I guess you _could_ say I played a part, but really, it’s not _all_ my fault!” He hurried to the corner of his room and unlocked his rabbit cage. He presented Bunny, who was still as pink as she’d been earlier.

“She hasn’t listened to me for over a week now, and I was at my wits end! So, I thought maybe-”

“Maybe a little magic would fix it?” you deadpanned, and Marvin flushed under his mask.

“I’m sorry... I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen to you.” He toyed with the hem of his cape, and your scowl faltered. _Ugh, it was nearly impossible to stay mad at him!_

With a defeated sigh, you took Bunny from Marvin’s arms, scratching her behind the ears. “Ok, Bunny training aside, we really need to undo the effects of your spell and fast. Any ideas?”

Marvin instantly perked up. “Actually, yeah!” He led you to his desk, where a dusty book sat opened to a marked page. “This is the spell I cast originally, and obviously, it didn’t quite work.”

“Obviously.”

“Heh, yeah… Well, turns out it’s actually a spell used for intensifying emotion! I’m not too sure how it works, but it mentions something along the lines of ‘ _clouding one’s mind using the senses’._ ” Marvin’s brow furrowed. “The air did smell really sweet after I performed the incantation…”

You shrugged as best you could with Bunny in your arms. “I’ll have to take your word for it; my nose is so stuffed up I can’t smell a thing.”

Marvin gaped. “So that’s why you weren’t affected!! With your cold dampening your sinuses, you were immune!”

“Good for me. Now, the cure?”

“Oh, well, there isn’t a clearly marked reversal incantation, but since that’s the case, I’m thinking all I’ve gotta do is read the spell backwards!”

You bit your cheek, hesitant. “You really think that’s gonna work?”

He shrugged. “It’s kinda all we’ve got to go on here.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and an overlap of voices.

“Babe? You in there?”

“Marvin, open up! We know (Y/N) is vith you!”

“͓̯̰̮͈̤͕̽ͬͯͥ̽̓C̮̝͓͗ò̭͕̩͈͉̪̓̽ͪ̈́m̖͊͗͆̽ė͇͖̓ͦͤ ̺͈͍ͮͦȯ̘̻̿̆̈n̠̳̋͋̾͌ͪ̄͒ ͕̙o̲̮ͫ̇ͯṵ̄̀̿͗̍t̝̃̎͗̈́̀͋!͍͉͓͚̤̱̳̈ͬͥ̿̇ͬ̚ ̠͐ͤͥNͧ̎̌ͯ̓̎ͫo͐ͥw̫͚̩͙̹͇ͥ́h̔ͦ̃̃͑̆é̗ͩͩ͌̚r̮̘̯̹̉e̪͈͍̞͈̹̜̎ͦ͂̏̄ ͔̙̫̏͌͋ͨ̃ͫ̈́t̠̥̂ͬͬ̈́ͭo̙̹̩ͨ̃͋ͪ͋̑͛ ̤̅ͮ̌̓̒̌h͓͈͛̑i̻d͓̳̗̎̂͒̌e̳͉̟̹ͦͮ n̪͕͇͍̮̅ͨo̓ͯͧw̞̦̥̗̾ͯ͐͂ͭ̇!̜̝͕͍͑̄͗̂”̮̬͌

Your eyes widened and Marvin quickly waved his hands, sending his card table flying across the room to barricade the door.

“Looks like we’re short on time!” Marvin laughed nervously, and you dropped Bunny on the bed, grabbing the book and shoving it in his face.

“READ!”

“UH, YEAH, RIGHT.”

He took the book from your hands and started reading, working slowly so as to avoid any mistakes this time around. The banging on the door grew louder, and you gripped Marvin’s arm.

“Hurry Marvin, hurry!!” The Magician nodded frantically, before pausing and lifting his gaze to stare at you.

“What?!” you hissed, and a dreamy smile stretched across his face.

“Your eyes are so beautiful…”

_Great. Just perfect._

The book was slipping from his grip, and you realized grimly that you were going to have to take matters into your own hands.

Easily yanking the book away from Marvin - who was now openly gawking at you with a sappy, love-struck expression on his face - you read through the foreign text as fast as you could, the pounding outside growing thunderous.

Then, as the last syllable passed your lips, a wave of light rippled outwards from the tome in your hands. The banging suddenly stopped; the house was quiet. The sound of your laboured breathing echoed in the silence.

You turned and saw Marvin out cold on the floor, sleeping soundly. You checked his pulse for good measure, finding it to be strong.

With an exhausted sigh, you collapsed beside him, the book falling to the floor with a thud. You heard snoring coming from outside the door, and the mental image of Anti, Schneep, and Chase falling into one big dog-pile had you snickering.

Bunny hopped down from the bed to nuzzle into your side, soaking in your warmth. You smiled, rubbing her back.

“You caused a lot of trouble today, you know.” The rabbit twitched its nose, and you giggled. “Alright, I’ll talk to Marvin about changing your treats back once he gets up.”

Bunny seemed satisfied with that and nodded off to sleep. You stared up at the ceiling, trying to wrap your head around everything that had just happened, when the sound of fluttering paper had you turning your head.

The pages of the tome flipped wildly in a nonexistent wind for a moment before falling still around the middle of the book. Curious, you scooted over, careful not to disturb Bunny or Marvin, and read the top passage:

_“Love has the ability to cloud one’s mind, dulling the senses. By casting this enlightenment magic, harboured feelings shall be brought to light. Love becomes obsession; indifference becomes hatred. Feelings are not to be meddled with carelessly; as one who practices magic, you should take care to remember this.”_

You blinked at the hand-scrawled words on the yellowing paper before falling back, lying spread-eagled on the floor.

The Egos… loved you?

Your heart pounded in your chest, the weight of this realization striking you fast. What were you supposed to do now? Did you ask them? Did you wait to see what they remembered? And more importantly… what did you feel for them?

Marvin’s slight whistling snore distracted you. He looked so at ease beneath his mask, and suddenly, you weren’t worried. Your heart would decide where it belonged.

It might take some time, but you would figure it out. You didn’t need a book to tell you that.


End file.
